My Silly Boy
by Bekyunne
Summary: Baekhyun itu konyol. Chanyeol itu gak suka orang konyol. Pengecualian Baekhyun. Chanyeol berani bersumpah, apapun yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun, dia menyukainya. Namun melihat betapa 'pekanya' Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi ragu. "Sebenarnya di sini, yang konyol, aku apa dia?" -Chanyeol Chanbaek BoysLove BxB bahasa santai nonbaku FluffyvThreeshoot
1. Chapter 1

**My Silly Boy**

 **Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other cast: Oh Sehun - Xi Luhan - Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin**

 **Bahasa non baku, nyantai.**

 **Chapter1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _SREET!_

 _GEDEBUK!_

 _HIYAAT!_

 _BRAK!_

Seorang namja manis nyaris teriak kesetanan waktu keluar dari kamarnya, karena wajah sang Mama mendadak muncul saat dia selesai berbalik dari menutup pintu. "Mama! Kenapa ngagetin, Baekkie!" serunya cemberut sambil mengelus dada kuat, sungguh, jantungnya seperti ingin putus saja.

Mama Byun, justru menatap horror ke arah anak semata wayangnya itu. Kemudian melirik dari atas sampai bawah tubuh anaknya. "Mama yang seharusnya nanya. Kamu kenapa? Mecahin kaca jendela apa berantem sama si Mongmong?" Di suatu tempat terpencil, tepatnya di dalam sebuah boks kecil, seekor anjing mendadak menggeliat dan bersin tak jelas dalam tidurnya(?). Mongmong itu anjingnya Baekhyun, hadiah ulang tahun waktu umurnya masih 10 tahun.

"Baek nggak ngapa-ngapain perasaan? Lagipula ga ada gunanya mecahin kaca jendela, Ma. Mending Baekkie jual buat beli komik, kan lumayan hehe," Baekhyun cuma ketawa dengar omongannya sendiri. Sementara Mama Byun cuma melongo polos. Gak nyambung dia. Mana paham apa yang diucapin sama anaknya. _Biasa, faktor usia._ Itu Baekhyun yang sering bilang.

"Mama pikir di kamarmu ada gempa tadi, makanya pas denger suara benda jatoh, Mama buru-buru ke sini!" balas Mama Byun masih membahas hal tadi. Soalnya ini benaran mengganggu konsentrasinya. Yakali, dia lagi anteng masakin aer, eh tiba-tiba aja ada suara berisik di kamar anaknya, yah dia jadi keganggu lah.

Baekhyun menganga mendengar ucapan Mamanya itu. Cukup dia aja yang konyol. Mamanya jangan. Kalo dua-duanya konyol, endingnya siapa yang bakalan menang? Baekhyun kan nggak mungkin ngalah, tapi kalo dia yang menang, bisa dibilang kualat entar. Ah, Baekhyun jadi dilema kawan-kawan.

"Mama kok bisa dapat pemikiran kaya gitu? Kalo emang ada gempa, pasti di dapur juga kerasa, bukan cuma kamar Baekhyun." balas Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Emm, kamu tau darimana? Emang kamu pernah ngerasain? Setau Mama waktu di rumah kita yang dulu kena gempa, kamu masih dalam kandungan Mama. Lagipula itu udah lama, kan setelah itu kita pindah ke rumah yang anti gempa dan—Yaa! Baek, kamu mau kemana? Mama belum selesai ngomong ini!"

Baekhyun memilih berlalu daripada mendengar ' _sarapan pagi_ ' nya yang bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam supaya kelar. Daripada telinganya beneran putus, Baekhyun lebih baik segera menyelamatkan nyawa satu-satunya dulu. Ini sih efeknya bahkan lebih dahsyat daripada sekedar kenapa gempa. Batin Baekhyun berteriak lelah. Tadi dia dilema, sekarang hatinya lelah sudah.

"Mama kaya nggak kenal sama Baekhyun aja!" balas Baekhyun berteriak, sambil membenarkan letak tasnya yang sedikit melorot ke bahunya.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan pintu utama rumahnya, sedang Mama Byun yang baru saja sampai dan berdiri di samping anaknya, langsung menatap prihatin ke arah anaknya. Dalam hati Baekhyun, dia benci banget sama tatapan Mamanya itu. Mama Byun memegang tangan anaknya erat.

"Kamu tuh gak capek apa, Baek? Kamu tiap hari loh sayang kaya begini. Mama gak tega sama kamu," tanya Mama Byun mulai dramatis.

 _Plis jangan mulai, Ma!_ Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Tiap pagi selalu saja begini. Kalimat itu udah kaya sapaan pagi buat Baekhyun. "Nggak tuh!" balasnya cuek. Secuek bebek Chen. Omong-omong siapa itu Chen? Seorang manusia. Laki-laki sama seperti dia. Anak Tantenya. Adik dari Mamanya. Dan saat ini Tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Ribet banget sih mau bilang sepupunya aja mesti banget gitu dijelasin dulu silsilahnya. Byun Konyol Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baekhyun, Mama tuh kasian liat kamu tiap hari harus rela larian pagi-pagi kaya begini dari rumah kita, cuma buat nyusulin si Chanyeol! Jangan nyakitin diri kamu sendiri, Mama nggak mau kamu sampe kenapa-napa, Baekhyun!" Mungkin sebagian orang berpikir, itu adalah kalimat yang sungguh menenangkan dan wujud kekhawatiran dari seorang Ibu ke Anaknya. Tapi, itu tidak berlaku sama sekali dengan Baekhyun.

Sudah dia duga Mamanya pasti akan membahas hal ini. Baekhyun menatap penuh miris ke arah Mama Byun yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca entah karena apa. "Astaga! Demi Tuhan, Ma! Rumah Chanyeol itu di depan rumah kita! Baekhyun jalan lima langkah aja udah nyampe!" sabar Baekhyun sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan otak yang rasanya mau mendidih dan sebentar lagi bakalan meledak. Mungkin sekarang telinganya udah keluar asep saking gregetnya.

Mama Byun cuma diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kalimat keramat itu keluar dan buat Baekhyun pengen nyeburin diri ke laut saat ini juga. "Oh iya, ya! Mama, Lupa!"

 _Mama, Lupa. Mama, Lupa._ Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Baekhyun. Sambil menggeleng ragu, namja mania itu langsung kabur dari rumahnya. "Bukan Mama Gue!" dia berteriak lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama Park!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melirik pintu yang sudah kebuka daritadi.

"Baek kalau Mama bukan Mama kamu, lalu kamu anak siapa?"

Baekhyun meringis untuk kesekian kalinya. _Cobaan Ya Tuhan!_ Sudah dia bilangkan kalau rumah mereka itu gak sampai berkilo-kilo jauhnya, ya jelas suara Mama Byun masih kedengaran dari sini. Baekhyun berputar dan menatap ke arah Mamanya yang masih berdiri bingung di depan pintu.

"Anak Byun Sunny!" balasnya tak kalah jengkel. Sekedar informasi, Byun Sunny itu nama asli Mamanya.

"Byun Sunny siapa!" Mama Byun mendadak bingung. _Boleh tukar gak gue aja yang jadi Mamanya?_ batin Baekhyun mohon-mohon ke Tuhan dalam doanya.

"Ma, Aer mama di dalam udah mendidih kayanya tuh!" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Dan beruntung Mama Byun panik dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun bernapas lega. Setelah dia pikir-pikir, dia jadi paham kenapa Chen nggak pernah mau main ke rumahnya. Wong penampakan Mamanya aja udah kaya begitu. Tiap Baekhyun ajak, pasti ada aja 1000 alasan dia buat nolak. Namun satu-satunya orang yang nggak keganggu sama mereka berdua itu, cuma namja jangkung yang pastinya sedang dia susul sekarang.

"Baekkie? Ayo masuk, sayang. Chanyeol masih di kamar, kamu susul aja dia. Setelah itu ajak ke bawah, kita sarapan bareng," ujar Mama Park, seperti sudah hapal ritual Baekhyun tiap hari.

"Siap, Ma!" ujar Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan hormat. Mama Park cuma ketawa dan berlalu ninggalin Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan ke tangga menuju kamar orang yang di sebutkan wanita itu tadi.

Kita tinggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berjalan mengendap sambil melihat gundukan besar di depannya. Sambil tersenyum miring, namja manis itu berlari pelan dan mulai menarik selimut sampai jatuh ke bawah.

Sementara itu, namja jangkung yang masih asyik dengan mimpinya itu tak tahu sama sekali kalau ada bahaya mengincar di depan mata. Masih terus tersenyum dalam tidurnya, dia mengernyit sedikit waktu ngedengar suara berisik di dekatnya, namun sama sekali tak dia hiraukan. Chanyeol nyaris menggeliat, kakau saja matanya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan pemandangan aneh di depan sana. Ayolah, apalagi yang lebih menjengkelkan dari, kau sedang tertidur nyenyak, lalu mendadak kau membuka mata dan ada seseorang di depanmu sedang tersenyum. Ah ralat, bukan di depan, tapi Tepat Di Atas Perutmu!

"AKH! Yaa Baek!" teriak Chanyeol saat namja manis itu menduduki perut kotak-kotaknya. _Sial! Manis sekali si Byun ini!_ batinnya.

"Chanyeol bangun! Kamu mau kita dihukum ngebersihin toilet lagi! Aku mah ogah!" pergerakan Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan atau justru keenakan(?)

Chanyeol merem melek, saat Baekhyun bergerak-gerak dan tak sengaja bokong semoknya menyentuh 'sesuatu' di bawah sana. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Aish! Gue mikirin apaan sih_!. "Aish! Menyingkirlah dari sana, Baek. Aku mana bisa bangun kalau kaya gini!" ujar Chanyeol. Seperti namja patuh, Baekhyun segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol bernapas lega. Seenggaknya dia nggak harus melakukan ' _olahraga kamar mandi'_ sepagi ini.

Chanyeol menguap lalu memandang ke arah namja manis yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja sekolahnya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Selamat Pagi, Baek!" sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidur nyenyak?" tanya Baekhyun ikut tersenyum manis. Membuat Chanyeol nyaris diabetes melihatnya.

"Tentu nyenyak. Kalau aja kamu nggak tiba-tiba naik ke perut aku!"

Baekhyun menunduk malu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mah bukan malu kalo kata Chen sih bukan malu, tapi udah tahap malu-maluin. Kenapa Chen lagi. Karena Temannya Baekhyun itu cuma Chen sama Chanyeol. Ah dan Mongmong juga.

"Tunggu aku di bawah yah, Baek." suruh Chanyeol sambil mengambil handuk nya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeol mau mandi?" tanyanya.

"Iya," balas Chanyeol berhenti berjalan.

"Mau Baekhyun mandiin nggak?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa dosa. Namun setelah itu dia kabur dari sana dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih cengo di tempat.

"Yaa! Baek!" serunya. Sementara Baekhyun ketawa nggak jelas di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol?"

"..."

"Yeollie?"

"..."

"Baekhyun!"

"Apaan sih, Baek?" Balas Chanyeol ogah-ogahan sambil terus berjalan masuk ke gerbang tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang masih cemberut ke belakang sana.

Baekhyun menyamakan langkahnya kemudian menarik lengan Chanyeol membuat keduanya mendadak berhenti berjalan.

"Chanyeol masih marah yah sama Baekkie?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nggak jawab habisnya dia sebel sama Baekhyun. Selesai mandi, dia kira Baekhyun udah keluar dari kamar, eh tiba-tiba aja itu orang muncul pas Chanyeol mau make celana dalam. Otomatis Chanyeol teriak kaya perawan mau di perkosa. Bukan masalah sama Baekhyun yang ngeliat dia nyaris telanjang sih. Yang masalah itu Suara melengkingnya jadi keluar gara-gara kaget. Setelah kejadian naas itu. Baekhyun kabur karena malu dan Chanyeol kembali ke kamar mandi, karena perutnya mendadak mules.

"Menuru..."

"Baekhyunee! Selamat pagi! Sehun punya sesuatu buat, Baek!" suara Chanyeol teredam oleh teriakan namja jangkung yang mendadak aja muncul di antara mereka. Chanyeol mendengus dan memilih berdiri di pojokan dinding, daripada sakit hati.

Sehun. Namja itu memberi 12 batang cokelat yang udah dia hias pake pita-pita cantik. Chanyeol yang ngeliat itu cuma bisa melongo heran. _Ini orang beneran niat banget!_ batinnya sambil menatap jengah ke arah para fans Baekhyun. Namun dia sadar, personil mereka kurang. Dan tak lama pula seorang namja pendek muncul.

"Baekkie sayang! Lulu juga bawa sesuatu buat Baekkie!" namja yang menyebut dirinya Lulu itu menyerahkan sebuket penuh bunga mawar merah ke arah Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi melongo melihatnya.

"Baekkie! Kyungie juga bawa ini buat Baekkie!" Namja pendek lainnya muncul. Langsung menyerahkan satu lusin susu kotak rasa stroberi ke arah Baekhyun.

 _What The!_ Chanyeol mendadak greget sendiri liat reaksi Baekhyun yang cuma diam dan senyum-senyum sambil mengambil hadiahnya itu. Sementara ketiga orang di depan sana langsung bahagia setengah mati. Bahkan mereka meloncat-loncat saking senangnya.

"Apa! Lo mau ngasi dia hadiah juga?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya dan menahan langkah namja berkulit tan yang sedang menatapnya bingung itu karena mendadak bertanya dengan nada ketus seperti itu.

 _"Gue?"_ tanyanya.

"Siapa lagi? Ada orang lain di sini selain Lo?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

Namja itu manggut-manggut. _"Oh, gue sih enggak. Gue cuma nunggu aja!"_ balasnya kalem.

"Nunggu apa? Lah lo siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sadar kalau dia tak tahu siapa yang diajak nya bicara ini.

Si namja tan itu ikutan ngernyit. _"Lah elu sendiri siapa?"_ balik dia yang tanya.

"Lo yang siapa. Gue nggak kenal sama elo!"

 _"Lah? Gue siapa ya?"_ tanyanya bingung.

"Chanyeol!"

Beruntung suara Baekhyun menyadarkan kedua manusia itu. Si namja tan langsung pergi walau dia masih bingung, sementara Chanyeol cuma menatap malas ke arah Baekhyun yang lagi mamerin barang-barangnya.

"Udah, ketemu sama fansnya? Nungguin kamu tuh lama tau nggak. Kalo emang mau lama-lamaan dulu, mending jadian aja sama mereka!" balas Chanyeol sama sekali nggak ngeliat muka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun natap bingung ke arah Chanyeol yang masih buang muka. "Kamu marah sama aku karena ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil nunjukkin ketiga barang yang ada di tangannya. "Kalo iya. Aku bisa buang kok semuanya!" ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih diam dan mutusin buat jalan duluan. Sebel dia tuh sama Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung ngejar Chanyeol dan narik tangan Chanyeol sampe itu anak mundur ke belakang.

"Kamu beneran marah sama aku? Aku minta maaf!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

Chanyeol narik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian ngusak pelan rambut Baekhyun dan senyum. "Aku nggak marah kok. Tapi kamu tau kan aku itu nggak suka nunggu?" _pengecualian buat lu, Baek. 6 tahun gue nunggu pun, gue sanggup._ lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Beneran? Chanyeol nggak marah sama aku?" ulangnya.

"Iya. Mana bisa aku marah sama kamu," balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun senyum manis dan mengaiyjan tangannya ke lengan Chanyeol. "Pulang sekolah, aku traktir eskrim!" serunya ceria. Chanyeol cuma ketawa tawa doang. Mereka langsung berjalan ke kelas, nggak sadar kalau namja tan tadi cuma senyam-senyum ke arah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeoll!" ujar Baekhyun cemberut dan balik ke tempat duduk mereka di dalam kafe itu.

Chanyeol yang tadi termenung, langsung ngalihin pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Uang aku nggak cukup, cuma bisa beli satu aja." Baekhyun ngeliatin semangkok eskrim stroberi yang dia bawa. Chanyeol cuma geleng kepala aja.

"Yaudah buat kamu aja." ujarnya.

"Tapi kan, aku tadi bilang mau traktir kamu?" tanyanya.

"Gak papa kok. Aku juga gak doyan eskrim." Chanyeol berusaha tegar. Padahal dia udah haus banget tadi. Mana duitnya udah abis pula karena nunggak kas kelas tadi. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun cuma bisa beli satu eskrim. _Sabar nyeoll. Cobaan kok ini._

"Beneran nih?" tanya Baekhyun masih ragu. Sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol narik tangan Baekhyun supaya duduk dekat dia. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali nggak keberatan.

Chanyeok cuma asyik ngeliatin Baekhyun yang lahap banget makan eskrimnya sampai belepotan kaya anak kecil. Chanyeol nyerahin tissue terus nyuruh Baekhyun buat ngelapin wajahnya. Dan Baekhyun langsung membersihkan bibirnya yang pasti belepotan karena eskrim.

Chanyeol natap dalam ke arah Baekhyun. "Baek, aku mau nanya dong!"

Baekhyun natap balik ke arah Chanyeol. "Nanya apa?" balasnya.

"Kalo misalkan aku itu suka—eeeh kamu mau kemana?" Chanyeol nggak jadi ngelanjutin kata-katanya waktu liat Baekhyun bangkit dan mendadak ambil ancang-ancang mau pergi.

"Perut aku mules! Aku mau pulang, ayo!" teriak Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dari kafe dengan tergesa.

Chanyeol cuma bisa tersenyum miris. Dia ngambil tas Baekhyun yang masih ditinggalkan pemiliknya di kursi. Lalu mengalungkan benda itu ke depan badannya.

 _Chanyeol sabar kok! Diasingkan karena para fans. Lalu disuruh mendam perasaan sampe enam tahun. Dan sekarang ditinggal peri karena perut mules. Chanyeol strong!_ batin Chanyeol ikut keluar dari kafe dan menyusul Baekhyun yang udah nggak keliatan jejaknya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Silly Boy**

 **Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other cast: Oh Sehun - Xi Luhan - Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin**

 **Bahasa non baku, nyantai.**

 **Chapter2**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol!"

"..."

"CHANYEOL BANGUN!"

SRET!

BRAK!

"AWW!"

Namja tinggi itu memegang bokongnya yang mencium lantai karena guncangan keras dari atas sana. Mata Chanyeol masih antara merem dan melek, dia menguap lebar kemudian menggaruk hidungnya sebentar. Rasanya tadi dia sedang mimpi balapan, lalu nggak lama ada benda jatuh dati langit, dia kira itu bintang, tapi kok pas makin deket bentuknya makin aneh. Dan ternyata dia sadar, itu bukan bintang, tapi patrick star yang naik roket sama spongebob. Iya soalnya sebelum tidur Chanyeol emang nemenin Baekhyun dulu nonton itu film, makanya dia sampe kebawa mimpi.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan hidung mendengar suara halus itu. Dia udah bangun kan? Tapi kok suara bidadarinya kedengaran sampe sini. Chanyeol bingung, dia mukul kepalanya. Sakit. "Chanyeol?" ulangnya sendiri. Telanjur penasaran, mata namja itu melihat keatas dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah memandangnya dari atas tempat tidur. Sebentar. Atas tempat tidur? Chanyeol terdiam. Jadi daritadi orang yang mengganggu tidurnya dengan acara guncangan itu Baekhyun? Baekhyun?

 _Ni anak sejak kapan udah di kamar gue?_ batin Chanyeol. "Baek? Kamu ngapain di sini? Terus itu kenapa kamu bawa tas? Kamu mau ikut camping sekolah?" Chanyeol bingung dengan Baekhyun yang masih pake baju tidur pokemonnya tapi bawa ransel gede di punggungnya.

Chanyeol pun bangun dari jatuhnya dan naik ke tempat tidur lagi, sedang Baekhyun dia cuma diam terus merhatiin Chanyeol doang. Setelah namja tinggi itu udah balik ke tempat asalnya, baru deh Baekhyun ngelepasin tas yang dia bawa dan naruh di dekat kakinya.

"Nggak kok,"

"Nggak apanya?" tanya Chanyeol makin bingung. Lagian si Baekhyun gitu amat, Chanyeol perasaan nanya sampe 3 pertanyaan, tapi dibalas cuma sekali. Mana bisa kaya gitu.

"Jawaban buat pertanyaan kamu itu, nggak!" balas Baekhyun anteng kemudian senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Terus kenapa bawa tas ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol masih penasaran.

Baekhyun mulai buka resleting tasnya, dan mengeluarkan isi dalam tas itu satu satu. Pertama baju kaos biru muda, lalu celana jeans hitam selutut, celana dalam, dan terakhir handuk. "Baekhyun mau ngajak Chanyeol mandi bareng!" ujarnya sambil ngalungin handuk kuningnya ke leher dan senyum manis ke arah Chanyeol.

 _What The Hell!_ Chanyeol teriak dalam hati. Aslian mukanya udah panas denger Baekhyun ngajak dia mandi bareng. Chanyeol nahan napasnya. Dia sama sekali nggak bisa mikir apa yang terjadi kalo mereka beneran mandi bareng. Chanyeol mendadak sesak napas dan panik sendiri. Namja itu langsung narik napas banyak banyak, takut-takut aja kalau kelamaan nahan napas dia bisa mati mendadak. Kalo kata Chen. _Lebay lu bro_! Jangan tanya kenapa harus kata Chen, bukannya kata Sehun atau Luhan. Jawabannya ada di bebek yang bergoyang.

"Ayo Chanyeol!" Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur Chanyeol dan narik itu cowok sampai akhirnya ikut berdiri di samping Baekhyun yang sibuk sendiri dengan tasnya.

Chanyeol makin nahan napasnya waktu ngeliat piyama tidur Baekhyun udah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Dari belakang Chanyeol neguk ludah, liat punggung mulus Baekhyun, belum lagi lehernya yang putih kaya susu bikin anggota tubuhnya yang dibawah sana sesak. _Sial! Masa gue harus kerja pagi-pagi begini!_ Mata Chanyeol bulat mendadak waktu liat Baekhyun ancang-ancang mau buka celananya. Dengan kecepatan kilat yang dia punya, dia nahan tangan Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Jangan buka di sini, Baek." teriak Chanyeol panik. Untung aja Mamanya lagi nggak ada di rumah. Sementara Baekhyun nggak bisa untuk langsung natap bingung ke arah cowok yang mukanya udah setengah memerah itu.

"Terus buka dimana?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa ngelirik

"Di kamar mandi aja," balas Chanyeol langsung ngalihin pandangannya waktu Baekhyun ngebalik badan ke arahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kalem. "Oh gitu. Ya udah, ayok!" Baekhyun langaung nyeret paksa Chanyeol, sampai-sampai itu cowok tinggi melotot lagi dan segera nahan lengan Baekhyun yang udah mau buka pintu kamar mandinya.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun cemberut. Perasaan daritadi dia ditahan mulu sama Chanyeol. Padahal dia bela-belain datang ke sini cuma mau ngajak mandi.

SRET!

BRAK!

Chanyeol langsung nahan handle pintu kuat-kuat supaya nggak bisa Baekhyun buka dari dalam. Iya, tadi itu suara Chanyeol yang langsung nyeret paksa Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi dan buru-buru nutup pintu supaya Baekhyun nggak ngajakin dia mandi bareng lagi.

"Chanyeol! Buka ih. Kan aku mau mandi sama kamu!" Baekhyun yang terkejut waktu didorong langsung berbalik arah dan gedor-gedor pintu dari dalam. Sementara Chanyeol cuma diam dan masih sibuk megang handle pintu yang gerak-gerak, pastinya karena Baekhyun masih coba buat buka itu pintu.

"Kamu mandi aja dulu, Baek! Aku mandi entar!" teriak Chanyeol. Padahal kamar mandinya nggak kedap suara sok sok an mau tereak. Seakan dia di ujung kulon sedang Baekhyun di kutub utara. Saking nggak kedap suara, kadang Yoora, Kakaknya sering denger suara aneh di dalam itu kamar mandi. Biasalah itu suara ritual Chanyeol, kalo lagi _ekhem_.

"Hah? Tapi..."

"Udah mandi aja oke?" ulang Chanyeol masih teriak. Setelah nggak ada pergerakan dari benda yang dia pegang, barulah Chanyeol bisa napas lega.

"Yaudah deh. Aku mandi sendiri aja!" ujar Baekhyun dan langsung buang semua yang melekat di tubuhnya, kecuali celana dalamnya, iya soalnya Baekhyun itu bukan tipe orang yang suka pamer.

Chanyeol ngelepas tangannya, lalu ngambil handuk dan segera kabur dari sana secepat mungkin. Dia turun ke bawah sana, dan lari-larian di dapur terus karena bingung mau ngapain, dia akhirnga putar haluan dan sekarang menuju ke depan rumahnya. Kayanya dia mau numpang mandi ke rumah Baekhyun aja lah.

Dia udah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun, dan ngerem mendadak dan sukses nabrak pintu ampe kebuka. Dia nyengir dan ngelirik kiri kanan, takut Chen tiba-tiba muncul. _Alhamdulillah nggak ada orang!_ Baru aja dia mau ngelangkah, tiba-tiba aja Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. "Sebenarnya di sini yang konyol gue apa Baekhyun? Gue kan bisa pake kamar mandi Mama atau Kak Yoora? Kenapa repot-repot sampe ke rumah, Baekhyun?" dia ngomong sambil sok mikir, padahal mah otak dia isinya Only Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" suara wanita itu buat Chanyeol kaget, untung dia nggak latah kaya biasanya.

"Eh Mama," balasnya senyam senyum.

Mama Byun natap aneh ke arah Chanyeol. "Kamu mau mandi? Kok bawa handuk?" tanya Mama Byun.

Chanyeol garuk kepala bingung. Ah lagian udah terlanjur juga dia. Yakali balik lagi ke rumahnya. Nanggung. Biar kata cuma jarak lima langkah, tetap aja capek. Sekarepmu lah, Mas. "Hehe. Chanyeol boleh numpang mandi di sini nggak, Ma? Soalnya kamar mandinya dipake Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mama Byun cuma ngangguk paham. "Yaudah sana ke dalam, setelah itu langsung aja ke dapur ya," suruh Mama Byun.

Chanyeol mamerin jempolnya dan langsung ngacir masuk ke dalam rumah, sedangkan Mama Byun juga ikutan, tapi dia ke dapur buat ngelanjutin kerjaan dia yang dia tinggalin tadi, karena denger suara orang nabrak pintu di depan rumahnya. Dan btw si tersangka utamanya udah ngacir di kamar mandi.

Chanyeol udah buka baju, dan basuh muka, tapi pas mau siram-siraman, dia ingat satu hal lagi. "Lah? Gue kan ga bawa baju?"

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun nyanyi nyanyi nggak jelas di kamar mandi Chanyeol sambil sabunan, untung dia bawa perlengkapan mandi yang komplit, jadi dia nggak repot bolak-balik lagi. Setengah jam dia udah selesai. Kalo kata Chen yang sering nungguin si Baekhyun mandi. Dia mah bukan mandi, tapi lomba vokal seRT. Makanya sampe lumutan nungguinya. Baekhyun keluar dan ngeliat pemandangan di sekitarnya kosong sama sekali, kaya nggak ada orang. Iyalah, wong si Chanyeolnya kabur tadi.

Baekhyun make bajunya cepat-cepat dan ngeberesin tasnya, lalu dia ngebuka tirai kamar Chanyeol sampe matahari masuk. Omong-omong, hari ini hari sabtu, jadi mereka berdua libur weekend, makanya Baekhyun ngajakin mandi bareng. Terakhir kali mandi bareng pas SMP, sejak itu Baekhyun ngebet mau mandi sama Chanyeol lagi, tapi ya kaya tadi. Ada aja alasan Chanyeol buat nolak. Chanyeol mah sebenernya nggak mau nolak, tapi dia masih sayang umur, nggak mau dia sampe salah satu Katana Papa Byun nyabet mukanya yang tampan itu.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun ngelirik seisi kamar yang udah terang benderang.

Karena nggak nemuin itu cowok di dalam kamar, akhirnya Baekhyun mutusin buat cari ke bawah, mungkin Chanyeol di dapur. Setelah berada di dapur, Baekhyun keliling lagi cari Chanyeol di tempat tempat yang memang mencurigakan, kaya di bawah meja atau nggak dalam lemari. Chanyeol manusia atuh Baek, bukan Mongmong yang hobi ngumpet di tempat kaya gitu. 5 menit dia muter muter, Chanyeol juga nggak ketemu.

"Chanyeol!" dia teriak lagi, kali ini dia panik sendiri. "Jangan becanda deh! Keluar nggak kamu! Atau aku nggak mau temenan lagi sama kamu!" ancamnya sambil melirik ke seisi rumah yang memang sepi. Mama dan Papa Park pergi ke rumah saudara mereka, Yoora mungkin sedang bekerja saat ini. Jadi intinya di rumah ini hanya ada dirinya, dan Chanyeol yang udah nggak tau keberadaannya di mana.

Hening! Baekhyun udah takut banget karena nggak bisa nemuin si Chanyeol dimana-mana, karena udah nggak tau harus cari kemana lagi, itu cowok cantik akhirnya buru-buru ke depan dan mutusin buat balik lagi ke rumahnya sambil teriak teriak nggak jelas. Ck! Kasian! Dianya aja yang nggak tahu, kalau sebenernya si Chanyeol udah duduk ganteng di meja makan rumahnya sambil senyam-senyum. Mana di depannya ada dua loyang kue yang baru keluar dari panggangan pula. _Nggak nyesel gue numpang mandi di sini._ Batin Chanyeol senyum cerah.

"Mama! Mama! Hikss Chanyeol, Ma!" suara Baekhyun langsung menyebar ke seisi rumah, cowok itu nggak peduli rambutnya masih basah, karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini cuma Chanyeol.

Mama Byun yang denger itu suara langsung buru-buru nyamperin anaknya yang udah kaya mau nangis. Matanya aja udah berair. "Baekkie? Kenapa kamu, sayang?" tanya Mamanya ikutan panik.

"Chanyeol, Ma!" teriaknya lagi.

Mama Byun diam. "Chanyeol? Kenapa sama Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol ilang, Ma!"

Mama Byun Shock berat. "Apa? Hilang? Hilang dimana. Aduh, ayo kita cari. Mama mau telepon petugas keamanan dulu," tangan Mama Byun ditahan sama anaknya sendiri.

"Kelamaan, Ma. Keburu Chanyeol dimutilasi nanti!" seru Baekhyun nggak sabaran, demi apapun dia takut kalau Chanyeol ilang terus nggak sengaja ketemu penjahat dan dipalak, tapi karena Chanyeol nggak bawa uang, jadilah Chanyeol bakalan dipotong-potong tubuhnya buat makanan Buaya kuning. Huaa Baekhyun nggak akan pernah ngebiarin siapapun nyakitin itu cowok.

Chanyeol yang di dapur sama sekali nggak keganggu sama suara teriakan dua manusia itu, seakan di tempat itu cuma dia seorang isinya, kalo kata anak jaman sekarang, yang laen mah cuma numpang! Namun yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa Mama Byun juga ikutan panik pas denger Chanyeol ilang. Padahal jelas-jelas yang tadi nyambut Chanyeol di depan kan dia. Sudah kubilang kan, mereka berdua itu emang konyol.

Pas Mama Byun mau siap lari keluar, dia mendadak teringat sesuatu, dia nahan lengan Baekhyun. "Yang ilang ini Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tinggal di depan rumah kita, kan?" tanya Mama Byun mastiin sekali lagi.

Baekhyun mutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Nama Chanyeol itu cuma satu di sini, Ma! Nggak ada Chanyeol yang laen!"

"Ah kalo Chanyeol itu sih, dia ada di—"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun teriak pas nggak sengaja liat penampakan orang lagi duduk di meja makannya.

"—dapur!"

Baekhyun langsung ngacir ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia meluk tubuh itu cowok erat banget kaya nggak mau dia lepas lagi. Chanyeol yang kebetulan lagi makan cake strawberry langsung tersedak karena Baekhyun yang mendadak meluk dia dari samping.

"Aku pikir kamu diculik! Habisnya kamu nggak ada dimana-mana!" teriak Baekhyun langsung mukul kuat kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bukannya marah, malah ketawa kencang, membuat Baekhyun cemberut dan langsung mau lari karena sebel dengan respons itu cowok, namun nggak jadi karena ditarik Chanyeol sampe jatuh terduduk di atas paha itu cowok. Baekhyun cuma diam natap Chanyeol yang lagi senyum manis.

"Maaf, maaf! Habisnya kamu lucu," ujar Chanyeol ngerapihin rambut Baekhyun ke samping.

"Aku takut kamu kenapa-napa, tau. Eh, kamu make baju siapa? Kok kaya baju Chen ya?" tanya Baekhyun setelah nggak sengaja liat baju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nyengir dan sama sekali nggak ngelepasin tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun. Karena dia lupa bawa baju ganti tadi, jadilah Mama Byun yang minjamin dia baju Chen yang untungnya ketinggalan, karena emang itu anak hobi ninggalin baju, sampe dibuatin Papa Byun lemari. Dan isinya semua baju Chen yang sekali pake. "Iya, aku lupa bawa baju tadi,"

Baekhyun cuma ngangguk, dia langsung turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan matanya berbinar kek baru aja menang lotre, waktu liat benda yang ada di depannya. "Chanyeol kok nggak ngajak aku makan cake nya?" tanya Baekhyun cemberut, langsung ngambil sepotong besar dan masukkan ke dalam mulutnya sampe pipinya ngegembung lucu.

Chanyeol cuma bisa ketawa aja liat Baekhyun. Ini salah satu alasan gue masih sanggup nunggu lo selama ini, bahkan gue siap kalo harus disuruh nunggu beberapa tahun lagi! batin Chanyeol senyum dan ngecup pelan bibir Baekhyun, sampai sampai itu cowok cantik melotot karenanya.

Jangan tanya dimana keberadaan Mama Byun, karena pas aja si Baekhyun ngacir ke Chanyeol, dia juga ikutan balik ke dapur, dan ngebawa sekotak cake buat dikasih ke Chen.

 **.**

 **.**

Jadwal Malam minggu mereka berdua memang dari dulu sudah begini. Chanyeol pasti nginep di rumah Baekhyun, dan mereka berdua bakalan begadang sampe subuh, cuma buat maraton nonton dvd film yang beberapa hari lalu sebelumnya yang sengaja Baekhyun beli. Kaya malam ini, Baekhyun nggak tau mau nonton apalagi, karena dia belum nemu dvd terbaru, jadilah dia mutusin buat nonton Spongebob aja atau film domba shaun itu.

Baekhyun udah duduk anteng di atas karpet kamarnya, sambil nungguin Chanyeol yang masih di kamar mandi cuci muka sama gosok gigi dulu. Setelah lima menit akhirnya Chanyeol keluar dan langsung duduk di samping Baekhyun yang udah nenteng kasetnya.

"Temenin aku ya, Chanyeol! Jangan tidur duluan!" peringatnya.

Chanyeol mah cuma ngangguk aja. Baekhyun langsung ngeplay itu film domba, sambil sesekali dia nyuapin cake strawberry ke mulutnya. Chanyeol sendiri cuma nyender di belakang tempat tidur Baekhyun sambil fokus nonton dan sesekali curi pandang ke arah Baekhyun yang justru sibuk makan daripada nonton, Chanyeol ketawa dan ngebawa Baekhyun mendekat, beruntung itu cowok cantik sama sekali nggak protes.

Setengah jam udah berlalu. Ini antara Chanyeol yang kelewat fokus atau sama sekali nggak sadar, kalau cowok di sampingnya itu udah ngedengkur halus sejak tadi. Pas Chanyeol noleh, dia nggak sengaja liat pemandangan indah di dekatnya. Wajah damai Baekhyun yang lagi tidur, beneran bikin dadanya berdebar nggak karuan. Dia cuma geleng kepala lihat tingkah cowok cantik itu.

Chanyeol ngeraih remote dan langsung matiin tv di depannya. Dia bergerak sepelan mungkin, supaya malaikat di sampingnya ini nggak keganggu. Dia megang pinggang Baekhyun dan ngangkat tubuh itu ke atas. Dia gendongin Baekhyun sampai ke ranjang, dan ngebaringinnya selembut mungkin, dia naikkin selimut sampai ke leher Baekhyun. Dia ikutan naik ke atas sana, tepatnya di samping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benerin poni Baekhyun, dia senyum-senyum liat wajah Baekhyun dari samping. Chanyeol ngecup lama kening Baekhyun. "Good night, my Puppy!" bisiknya lembut.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi, sebuah tangan kecil meluk dia dari depan. Sambil dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara halus itu di depan wajahnya, karena sedaritadi Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah sadar, bahkan sejak Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya.

 _"Good night too, Giant."_

 **TBC**


End file.
